In next generation mobile networks (e.g., so-called Fifth-generation (5G) networks) it is anticipated that the number of devices will dramatically increase. Systems and methods are required to manage the resulting increased demand. Moreover, 5G intends to provide unifying and ubiquitous connectivity. LTE started providing such a feature by coupling 4G with Wi-Fi technology in the form of an aggregation mode such as, without limitation, LTE-WLAN Aggregation (LWA) or LTE/WLAN radio level integration with IPsec Tunnel (LWIP). This takes advantage of the fact that Wi-Fi can quite often provide higher energy efficiency (mostly due to its small-cell nature) and that data traffic can be off-loaded to other frequencies to reduce congestion.
It is expected that the number of devices in 5G will be an order of magnitude higher (in density) than in 4G, with the vast majority of devices intended to be in the RRC-INACTIVE state. Enabling more RATs increases the possibilities of load balancing. There remains a need, therefore, to consider and develop how RRC-INACTIVE in 5G interoperates with LWA or LWIP.
Therefore there may be a need for a method and apparatus for uplink data transmission in scenarios using multiple radio access technologies that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.